


movie night

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [129]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Slice of Life, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Karkat and Dave prepare for movie night.





	movie night

Dave laid in his bed, holding the remote in his left hand and pressed, making Netflix start up on the tv on the wall. The sun had set a while ago, and it was soon time to fall asleep, but first he and Karkat would watch a movie together. Or, fall asleep during a movie, that’s what they always did. And as he looked through potential ironic movie candidates, Karkat entered their bedroom with two glasses of water, putting one of Dave’s nightstand and then the other on his own.

 

The troll yawned, ears lazily pointed down as he got into the bed, laying down with his husband.

 

“I checked so everything’s in order, and got you water. Your sleep meds are soon gone though, so I’m going to the pharmacy tomorrow to get you more. Is there anything else we need to restock? Band aids, cough syrup, aspirin? Since I’m going anyway.”

 

Dave laughed, giving the troll a warm smile.

 

“You’re starting to sound like a suburban mom when you talk like that, I love it. And yeah, I think we need more band aids, and I saw that your troll aspirin is almost gone. Mine is fine though, thanks for getting the stuff. I’ll get the groceries instead.”

 

“That’s a deal, but for tomorrow. What are we watching?”

 

“How about a Barbie flick? They are so ironic and good, you can not love a bad Barbie flick.”

 

“I hate you, and that sounds like the worst, but I love you, so. Sure.”


End file.
